Ricky
Ricky Storm was one of fourteen newcomers on Total Pokemon World Tour. He was a member of the Errant Yveltals. He was seen with the original contestants on a Wailord in the first episode of Total Pokémon Revenge of the Island. He returned as a contestant for Total Pokémon: All-Stars as a member of the Majestic Mews. Personality Ricky is flirty, funny and sassy. He is overly flamboyant and loves to be himself. He is comfortable in his own skin, and prefers to hang out with girls more than he would with guys. He is concerned with how he looks and is almost always fixing his fur. He hates getting judged, yet he always judges others harshly. He is a major hypocrite and can often be seen as a diva, but he is a very kind and easygoing Pokémon. Total Pokemon World Tour Extra Info * His love interest is a shiny Luxray named Levi that he has quite an extensive history with: Ricky and Levi were best friends from the time they were very little. They were incredibly close and when Ricky began to fall for him (thus realizing his sexuality). Ricky didn't want to lose his best friend, so he tried to hide his feelings. Ricky was unaware the Levi (an incredibly tough, strong, sarcastic and intelligent guy) was actually in the exact same situation as him. They both tried to hide their feelings, until one day Ricky gave up and kissed Levi. He was shocked when Levi reciprocated, and the two began to date. Levi is kind and sweet towards Ricky (but no one else gets to see this side of him). After the two had been dating for awhile, they decided to tell their families about it. Ricky's family was incredibly accepting, but Levi's family despised Ricky and refused to believe that their son was gay. Without warning, Levi suddenly fell very ill, and his parents refused to let Ricky see him. Ricky tried to go and see him everyday, but was never allowed to. One day, Levi's parents told Ricky that Levi had died. Ricky understandably fell into a depression, and did his best to hide it by flirting with everyone and everything. He decided that he had to get away and joined Total Pokemon World Tour. Ricky was unaware that Levi was actually alive, and slowly getting better. Levi has watched the season and seen Ricky change for the better, and has decided that against his parents wishes, he will be with Ricky and looks forward to the day that they will get to be together again Trivia * He and three other contestants are the firsts to have biological kids in the series. However, his child was born on World Tour while Dew had his outside of the competition. * Ricky is the first openly gay contestant to compete * He had an obsession with Shade and Demenio, but eventually gotten over it. ** This makes Ricky one of 3 contestants who have gotten over their obsession of another. The others are Solis and Farra See also Category:Characters Category:Errant Yveltals Category:Gay Competitors